


Forbidden Love Isn't Beautiful

by FairyHearts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: Lucy rants about people romanticizing forbidden love and speaks out about the homophobia she faces daily and how truly forbidden love is anything but romantic.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Femslash Fairies 2020





	Forbidden Love Isn't Beautiful

How can something as beautiful as love be forbidden? Make it between two women and suddenly even the word lesbian is a taboo. My existence as a homosexual woman is forbidden in over seventy countries. When you hold the hand of your husband or wife, be grateful, there's some of us who have to pretend that we're just friends in public, when we'd have been married years ago if it were allowed. 

But love is supposed to be beautiful and free, isn't it? Look at two people smiling and kissing and happy together. Why should it matter if it's two men, two women, a man and woman? What's the difference? So many people romanticize forbidden love and taboo relationships it's disgusting. To love one person and only one person more than you love your own life itself and have to sit there knowing they're right there within reach, yet you can never have them because there's no safe place for the two of you is anything but romantic. It's devastating. 

To hear people proclaim they support our cause, as long as we're not exposing the children to it, or to say that we're infringing on their rights and taking away from them just because we want equal treatment is heterosexual propaganda. All we want is to love and be loved and be able to express our love in public. The day I can safely hold Cana's hand and walk down the street with her without being met with either perverted glances or dirty looks will be a victory to me. But that's still not even close to what we face on a daily basis. 

Where are our open superheroes? Where are our open characters in our favorite books? In media? The only time we're covered in the press is when we're being attacked or killed. The only time we're in the media is either to be used as fetish material or to be killed off within the first season or used as comic relief and satire. Enough is enough. 

The next time you talk about forbidden romance, stop and think about what it could truly mean. From someone who's love is truly forbidden, it's not as romantic as you seem to think. If Cana hadn't been by my side through all of this, I would have had no one. Forbidden love is not romantic, it's painful, it's toxic, it's detrimental. 

Before you dismiss me as just another pissed off lesbian, imagine living in a world where love was illegal. Imagine a man and a woman unable to be together without fear of imprisonment, fear of being murdered, fear of being attacked just for expressing affection towards each other. Imagine a world where love is illegal, where it's a taboo, where you only exist in the safe spaces you build for yourself because no one else will be there, no one else will listen, no one else even gives a damn about you. 

Imagine how lonely and painful that is. Would you want to live in it? The suicide rate in the LGBT population is four times that of the heterosexual population. Before you romanticize forbidden love, keep in mind those of us who's love is truly forbidden. Would you be able to make it in a world without love? 

Imagine a world where your love is forbidden, and realize there are billions of us who live this every day. We're your brothers and sisters, your neighbors and friends, and you wouldn't even know it because this world wants us invisible. Our love is forbidden, and it's not so beautiful after all, is it? Didn't think so.


End file.
